Bleeding Wounds
by A Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: Aches and sores, blue, green, and purple, found all over Kagome's body when she returns from home to the feudal era. Who could have done this and why? Many secrets are yet to be found, everyone else knows the secrets, do you? InuKag
1. Beaten Up By Her Stepfather

First story ever. . .please go easy on me.

**Summary: **Kagome comes back from home to the feudal with bruises on her body. What is she hiding from Inuyasha and the others? What's the secret that her mom's been keeping from her?

* * *

It was a rainy day and Kagome was running down the street trying to get home as quick as possible since she forgot her umbrella at home when she went to school and she had also stayed after school. 

'_Shit! I got to get home quickly before he comes home and sees me wet! _' ,Thought Kagome as she still ran down the street.

When she got home, she ran straight into the house and took off her shoes and walked down the hallway checking if he was home. She looked into the kitchen and the living room and didn't see him.

She sighed and smiled, "Thank God he's not home."

"Guess again, Kagome",said a voice and laughed.

Kagome gasped and looked behind her to find no one there she looked at the steps and saw him looking at her. Her stepfather. He gave her a dirty look and walked down the stairs and went up to her.

"Why are you home so late, slut?",asked her stepfather as he kept walking up to her.

"I had to finish my work",said Kagome in shaky voice as she backed away from him.

"Why are you wet, missy?",asked her stepfather as he kept walking up to her.

Kagome kept backed away from him with a scared look on her face, "I-i forgot my umbrella by accident."

"You forgot your umbrella. Who forgets to bring their umbrella when it has been raining ever since morning,"said her stepfather as he still kept walking up to Kagome as she still backed away from him.

Kagome back against the wall with tears forming in her eyes, "It was drizzling in the morning, I didn't know it was going to rain in the afternoon. Please don't hurt me, Li"

"As if ",said Li and slapped Kagome across her face hard causing her to tumble to the ground.

"No! ",cried Kagome as she curled up into a bubble trying to defend herself but got kicked in her stomach several times. Next he grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall causing her to cough up blood.

"I'm done with you, you whore. If you come home late one more time, I swear you won't see life the next morning you wake up! Go upstairs and stay in your room until your mother comes home! If you come out, even if you have to use the bathroom you'll regret more of what just happened to you just now! Understood?",asked Li as he looked picked up Kagome by the collar of her shirt and looked at her bruised, teary, wet face.

She nodded her head slowly as she sniffled.

"Good!",said Li as he dropped her and walked down the hall and went into the living turning on the tv.

Kagome got up slowly making a painful expression on her face as she got up. She didn't want to cry while he was just around the corner watching tv and doing nothing but drinking and eating food. She started walking slowly towards the stairs, limping step by step as the painful expression on her face increased, which soon brought tears trickling down her cheek.

When she got to her room she closed the door and walked over to bed collapsing on the pink comforter that layed spread on top of her bed. She took her pink pillow and brought it to her face as she curled up into a bubble and cried into the pillow. Soon she didn't have tears left to pour out of her eyes.

She went over to her desk limping still and sat down on the chair carefully, since her legs were killing her and he threw her against the wall. She picked up her diary and opened it, picking up a pencil so she can write in it.

'_If only he wasn't here. My life won't be so hurtful. I wish I had a real father, instead of having a stepfather that treats you like trash all the time when your mother isn't home. If daddy didn't have to die when I was a baby. . . none of this would be happening. Me being called a slut, whore, a stripper and other words and being beaten for coming home late, doing something wrong, and so on. I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I wish he was dead then me, mama and Sota can live happily, even if Sota is my stepbrother. I love him too much. He's not like his father; a monster, who thinks he's king and make's people do stuff for him like we're his slaves. My life in this house right now reminds of the black slaves that had to do whatever the white owners told them to do, if they didn't they would be punished._'

She put down her pencil and sniffled as a tear fell out of her eye trickling down her pale, bruised cheek . . .

* * *

Tell me what you think of it so far. . . 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	2. Worried

**Thank you all for the reviews. I happy that I got 5 at least :) Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

She put down her pencil and sniffled as a tear fell out of her eye, trickling down her pale, bruised cheek then fell onto the desk that she sat at. She heard her mother come into the house which she was really happy for. Kagome got up slowly, holding onto the desk for support and walked over to the door opening it so she can leave her room. AS she did so she walked down the hall way limping step by step still and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her without making a sound.

* * *

When Kagome's mom came into the house, she saw blood on the floor. She gasped and walked into the living room seeing Li on the couch watching tv and drinking a beer.

"Li, why is there blood on the floor?",asked Kagome's mom as she looked at him with a curious look on her face.

"Oh Kagome fell roughly and coughed up blood",said Li as he turned around and looked at his wife. He lied to her without her even knowing.

"Oh my! Is she ok?",asked Kagome's mother as she looked at him with a worried look now.

"Kari . . . She's fine don't worry about it",lied Li as he looked at her with a small smile and got up, walking toward her. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kari hugged him back and didn't return back the kiss, _'He could be lying . . . he probably hurt her causing her to bleed like the other times . . . '_

She walked out of the room and went upstairs. She walked up to Kagome's room and didn't see her in there. She saw blood on her bed, which she knew that her second husband was a bastard for hurting her. Tears came to Kari's eye's as an image came to her head of her first child was being abused by her stepfather with vile deep bruises and cuts all over her body . . . even her naked imaging her being raped.

She wiped her eyes and walked to her room, hugging herself as her face had a blank expression with tears trickling down her cheek.

* * *

After when Kagome closed the bathroom door she looked into the mirror seeing her reflection. She looked horrible! She had a black eye on her left eye, her cheeks were swollen because Li had slapped her across the face hard. Her lip was slid open slightly, causing it to bleed. Her hair was also messed up since he had grabbed a bunch of her hair and threw her against the wall. Kagome started taking off her school uniform blouse and then her bra. She looked at her chest. There was a big purple bruise on her right breast. She looked at her stomach next. There were cuts and bruises on her stomach all because of the kicking that was attacking her stomach and her chest of course. Her breathing wasn't steady as it usually was. Her breathing was heavy which made it seem like she's breathing like a dog that was just panting only. Soon she took off her green shirt and panties and looked at her pale long legs. They too, also had bruises and cuts. There was a nasty bruise on both of her thighs and cuts on the rest of her legs. She turned around with her back facing the mirror. She looked at her back by looking at the mirror. There was a big bruise that was bleeding a bit on her back. She turned back around looking at herself in the mirror again.

Kagome looked at herself still as tears started rolling slowly down her face. She covered her face with her hands and started crying silently so no one could hear her.

'_What am I going to do? When Inuyasha and everyone else sees me like this tomorrow, there going to question me about all of these bruises and cuts all over my body'_,thought Kagome as she still cried silently.

She uncovered her hands from her face and walked over to the bathtub plugging it up. She turned the hot facet on for a while then turned on the cold facet with the hot facet on still. When the water was filled to the top of the tub, she turned it off and slowly stepped into the bathtub and sat down slowly spreading her legs and leaded back with her head resting against the tiles. Kagome moaned as the hot water soaked her bruised skin. She closed her eyes and sighed as the water started oozing the pain away a bit. She sank into the water holding her breath. After awhile she came back up and opened her eyes and looked at the water. It was pink because her blood was mixed with the water making such a colour.

Kagome got up slowly and stepped out of the bathtub grabbing her towel as she dried herself carefully. After that she went over to the bathtub and unplugged it then left the bathroom heading to her room.

She closed her room door and went to put on her panties and pajamas. She walked over to her bed and layed down on her bed then closed her eyes and opened then back up hearing a knock on her room door.

"Come in . . . " ,said Kagome in a soft shaky voice as she looked at the door.

The door opened. It was her mom looking at Kagome as she gasped when she saw the bruises on her soft, pale, beautiful face.

"Kagome . . . ",said Kari as she looked at her daughter still.

"Mama",said Kagome in a cracky voice as she looked at her.

"Oh Kagome, what did he do to you?",asked Kari as she closed the behind her and went up to her daughter hugging her tightly as tears trickled down her face.

Kagome hugged her mother back and cried softly, "He . . . slapped me . . . then he kicked me several time in my stomach . . . and then he grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall".

Kari looked at Kagome with a shocked look on her face and covered her mouth and started crying, "I'm so sorry".

"Its ok mama . . . You didn't do anything. He did. He's a monster",said Kagome as she cupped her mothers' cheek and stroked it softly.

"No it's my fault and I'm sorry. When you told me long time that he abused you aggressively and had beaten you up several times. I told him to leave, you know that, right? ",asked Kari as she looked at Kagome and took her hands into hers.

Kagome nodded her head and a tear dropped out of her eye.

"He told me to give him another chance and I said no . . . several years you know that he came back and he said he had changed . . . I believed him and I let him stay . . . now really, I didn't expect you to be brutally beaten again and I'm still sorry, Kagome",said Kari as she cupped her swollen cheek and stroked it softly.

"Mama . . . it's ok. I just wish that he was gone",said Kagome in a cracky voice as she nuzzled her cheek in her mother's palm.

"I too, but I'll wait until he over does it for the both of us",said Kari looking at Kagome as she still stroked her cheek and she kissed her forehead.

"Ok",said Kagome as she sniffled and closed her eyes.

"Did you eat anything honey?",asked Kari as she till looked at her.

Kagome shook her head no and sighed.

"I'll bring you up something ok".

"Ok mama . . . thank you, I love you",said Kagome softly as she opened her eyes slowly and gave her mother a small smile.

"Your welcome and I love you too",said Kari returning back the smile and kissed Kagome on her cheek. She got up from her bed and walked toward the door. She opened it and closed the door behind her.

Kagome sighed again and layed on her bed breathing heavily as she closed her eyes and curled up in a bubble hugging her knees.

* * *

Later on that night Kagome ate her dinner and went to sleep early because tomorrow she was going back to the feudal era. When she woke up in the morning she put on a new school uniform, brushed her hair and her teeth and went downstairs into the kitchen packing stuff in her yellow backpack and left through the door quietly because she had a feeling that her stepfather was going to see her leave. She ran to the well limping and breathing much heavier than before and jumped into the well, not looking back to see it he was behind her.

'_At last I'm gone away from that monster . . . I hope nothing happens to mama and Sota. I pray that they will be ok . . . ' _

_

* * *

_I hoped you enjoy this chapter, I'll update if I get at least 5 or 6 reviews if more then I will for sure.

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	3. Telling Part 1: Inuyasha

**Thank you for your support of reviews! I got 7 reviews which I'm really happy for! Anyways here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

When Kagome landed at the bottom of the well she winced in pain and sat there breathing heavily.

* * *

It was morning with Inuyasha sitting in the God Tree waiting for Kagome. They had finally told each other how they felt and became boyfriend and girlfriend. He missed her. He wished seeing her smile and laugh. He missed the joy that she had always made when she was around here in the Feudal Era. When Inuyasha looked at the well, he saw the blue mystical colours which, told him that his love was back from home. He smiled and jumped down the tree then ran over to the well.

"Kagome!",said Inuyasha with excitement in his voice.

Kagome heard her name being called and she knew it was Inuyasha. He would always come and get her whenever she came back from home.

'_Oh no! If Inuyasha sees me, he's going to question me about the black eye and the bruises and cuts on my legs. Shit! What am I going to do?'_,thought Kagome as she got up carefully and had a worried look on her face. She heard her voice being called again.

"Kagome",said Inuyasha as he looked over the well and looked at her with a shocked look on his face, "Ka . . . gome?".

"Inuyasha",said Kagome as she looked at him with tears trickling down her cheek.

Inuyasha looked at her with a hurt look on his face and took her out of the well hearing her wince in pain. When he put her down on the ground carefully, he looked at her with hurt in his eyes as he examined her body, _'What happened to her? Whom did this to her?'_

"How did this happen?",asked Inuyasha with hurt in his voice.

"I...don't worry about it",said Kagome as she looked away from Inuaysha.

"What do you mean 'don't worry' about it? Kagome, I'm your boyfriend. I love you and I want to know what happened to the woman I love. So pleased just tell me what happened",said Inuyasha as he cupped her cheek and stroked it softly.

"I...I had gone to school without my umbrella and it was raining, well drizzling in the morning. When I had to go home, I didn't expect it to rain, so I ran home and I was wet",said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha as tears still trickled down her cheek, "I thought he wouldn't be home so I was happy and then he was home and-".

"Who's _he_?",asked Inuaysha as he looked at Kagome with pain in his eyes.

"My stepfather!",cried Kagome as she started to cry.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into an embrace and held her close to him as he stroked her hair," What did he do to you?"

"He slapped me and kicked me several times! Then he grabbed my hair and threw me to the wall! Just because I came home late and I was wet! I told mama about it, she said it was her fault!",cried Kagome as she told her story to Inuyasha still and cried into his chest.

"What a bastard! I can't believe her beat you up! Let me see your cuts and bruises!",demanaded Inuyasha as he started to growl in anger.

Kagome nodded her head and got out of Inuyasha's arms. She started undressing herself so she can show him her bruises and cuts. When she was done Inuyasha looked at her body with his eyes going big. Kagome sighed and turned around showing him her back. She heard him growl in anger and sighed again. She started putting back on her clothes and looked at Inuaysha.

"You probably don't want to be with any more since I'm so ugly now",said Kagome in a small voice as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't say that! I still love you and I don't care if you got beaten up by your stepfather. What matters is that your ok!",yelled Inuyasha as he looked at her with a serious look and kissed Kagome on the lips hard and cupped her cheek looking deeply into her brown orbs that lit in the sunlight.

Kagome looked deeply into Inuyasha's golden orb and had a curve on her lips. It was a small of course. A warm smile actually. She put her hand on his hand and rubbed it.

"Inuyasha . . . you're so sweet",said Kagome as she still looked into his eyes as she smiled still.

He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead then hugged her licking her cheek causing her to giggle a bit. When Inuyasha did that they heard their names being called . . .

* * *

Tell me what you think of this chapter

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	4. Telling Part 2: Everybody Else

**I made up my mind and I'm going to keep doing this story. I'm sorry if the way I said was bitchy . . . I'm just going to have to think harder. Anyways here's chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**

When Inuyasha did that they heard their names being called by three familiar people; Sango, Miroku and Shippo. When they came up to them, they looked at Kagome with a shock look on their faces.

"Ka . . . gome? What happened to you?",asked Sango as she looked at her friend with a hurt, shocked look on her face, "You look so . . . horrible".

"Yeah you do",agreed Miroku as he looked at her too, with Shippo jumping on his shoulder nodding his head yes too.

Kagome looked down at her feet with tears coming to her eyes. She hugged herself and sighed, "I don't feel like repeating it all over again . . . ". She looked up at them with a hurt look on her face. She blinked carefully because of her black eye on the left side of her face.

"But can you just tell us. You're our friend and we are worried about you",said Miroku as he still looked at Kagome.

"She said she doesn't want to repeat it. Leave her alone",said Inuyasha as he looked at them with an angry look on his face.

"Fine. Then you tell us what happened",said Sango looking at Inuyasha now.

"She got beaten up by her stepfather",said Inuyasha sounding a little cracky in his voice.

"She what!",shouted all three of them with a shock look on their faces.

"She. Got. Beaten. Up. By. Her. Father",said Inuyasha slowly for them as he looked at them.

They looked at Inuyasha shocked and looked at a Kagome, who just looked at her feet and hugged her self still.

"How? Why did he do this?",asked Sango as she looked at her friend with a hurt look on her face.

"I came home late from school and I was wet . . . from the rain outside . . . I had forgotten my umbrella",said Kagome in a hurt voice, "I told mama . . . she was so upset about it . . . she just hopes that anything won't happen more serious then this . . . if so . . . she'll divorce . . . ".

Sango nodded her head with Miroku and Shippo looking stunned.

"We should take you to Kaede's she'll heal your wounds so then there won't be scars and then you feel better",suggested Shippo jumping off of Miroku's shoulder and went into Kagome's arms, "I don't like seeing you like this, it makes me want to cry Kagome. You're like my mommy. You mean too much to me".

Kagome smiled and kissed Shippo on the cheek then hugged him, "Thank you Shippo and I'll get Kaede to heal me".

"Your welcome",said Shippo looking up at her with a small smile on his face.

"WE should take you to her now. I don't like seeing you like this Kagome. To me, it's my fault that your hurt",said Inuyasha picking her bridal style and started walking back to Kaede's with Sango and Miroku behind.

When they got to, Kaede's they saw her outside of the hut picking herbs and putting it in her basket.

"Kaede",said Inuyasha as he stopped in front of her holding Kagome in his arms still.

"What is it Inuyasha?",she asked as she continued picking herbs and putting it in her basket.

"Can you do anything about this?",asked Inuaysha as he looked at her.

She looked up and saw Kagome in his arms with bruises on her legs then looked up at her face, "What happened to ye?".

"My . . . stepfather beat me up",said Kagome as she looked at her with a sad look on her face.

Kaede stood up and walked away from the rest to go inside of her hut, "Come inside so I can check ye wounds and bruises".

Inuyasha nodded and walked inside of the hut. He put Kagome down inside carefully and turned around seeing Sango, Miroku and Shippo behind him, "_You _guys can't come in!".

"Why?",asked Miroku looking at Inuyasha with a funny look.

"Because her bruises need to be taken care of and with you guys in here your going to make her not be healed properly!",said Inuaysha looking at them with a snare.

They just looked at him and turned around then left the hut.

Inuyasha watched them leave and turned around looking at his loved one who looked at him with confusion . . .

* * *

Hope you can forgive me and tell me what you think of this chappie... 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	5. Kagome Getting Her Treatment By Inuyasha

**Yay! Off my punnishment! Here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

Kaede stood up and walked away from the rest to go inside of her hut, "Come inside so I can check ye wounds and bruises".

Inuyasha nodded and walked inside of the hut. He put Kagome down inside carefully and turned around seeing Sango, Miroku and Shippo behind him, "_You _guys can't come in!".

"Why?",asked Miroku looking at Inuyasha with a funny look.

"Because her bruises need to be taken care of and with you guys in here your going to make her not be healed properly!",said Inuyasha looking at them with a snare.

They just looked at him and turned around then left the hut.

Inuyasha watched them leave and turned around looking at his loved one who looked at him with confusion, "What?".

"Why did you have to say it like that? You could just tell them you wanted to be alone with me",said Kagome in a stern voice as she looked at him.

"Sorry",said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome as hi ears drooped on top of his head causing her to giggle.

"Anyway, Kagome I need to see ye wounds. So please take off ye clothes for me",said Kaede looking at the teenager who turned to look at her.

Kaogme nodded her head and started to undress herself.

Kaede looked at her wounds and bruises and gasped, "Oh my god. Those look so horrible".

"Can you take care of them?",asked Kagome in a small voice.

"I can but it will take time",said Kaede as she looked at Kagome still.

Kagome nodded her head and sighed.

"Old hag, I can help heal Kagome",said Inuyasha as he looked at her with an annoying look on his face.

"How so?",she asked as she looked at the inu-hanyou.

"Youkai saliva healed wounds and bruises faster, so Kagome can be healed in four days",answered Inuyasha as he looked at her still.

"I guess ya can heal her instead of me, since ye say youkai saliva can heal better then herbs. Ye can heal her Inuyasha I can trust ye and she can trust ye",said Kaede as she looked at him and walked toward the door, "I will be in the herb field gathering some herbs. If ye need me just go other to the field . . . ".

Inuyasha watched her leave and looked back at Kagome who stared at him.

"You can heal me with your spit?',asked Kagome as she looked at him with a sad look.

"Yeah . . . I can do it now if you want me too . . . ",said Inuyasha as he sat down in front of her.

She nodded her head, "Can you do it for me now . . . I don't want to look like this".

Inuyasha cupped her cheek and licked her bruised cheek, "I don't want you looking like this either . . . I can do this for you quickly then you can be healed".

She nodded her head again and let him lick her bruises and cuts so they can be healed. After 30 minutes Inuyasha was done.

"They should be healing slowly now . . . you should go to sleep then you can heal faster then you can be all right",said Inuyasha as he cupped her cheek.

"Ok",said Kagome as she rested her hand on top of Inuyasha's hand and gave him a small unsure smile.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and put her in one of the beds with her naked still. He covered the sheet over her body and looked at her again. He moved some of her hair from her face and gave her a sad smile.

"I love you Kagome",said Inuyasha and kissed her on her lips lightly.

"I love you too, Inuyasha",said Kagome in a whisper and kissed him back on the lips lightly and gave him a small smile then closed her eyes.

Inuaysha smiled and held onto Kagome's hand. He squeezed it lightly and got up, leaving the room and went outside seeing Sango, Miroku and Shippo looking at Inuyasha with a curious look on their face.

"Is she going to be ok?",asked Sango looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah . . . in the next three days. I licked her cuts and bruises so they can heal slowly",said Inuyasha as he looked at them.

"Wow Inuyasha got smart, since youkai saliva can heal wounds and bruises faster then medicine and herbs",said Shippo and started to laugh.

"You little runt!",yelled Inuyasha as he punched him in the head causing a coco to appear on his head. He cried in pain, "Kagome!".

"She can't hear you, you little brat!",said Inuyasha pushing him off of Miroku's shoulder and walked away, "If you want me, I'm in the God Tree thinking on my spare time".

With that Inuyasha was gone into the forest with the others watching him . . .

* * *

If I get 5 reviews I'll update the next day or the next 2 days!

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	6. Brutally Abused by Sex

**There's rape in this chapter just to warn you guys. If you don't like to read stuff on sex and rape don't read it cause your wasting your time. Anyways here's chapter 6 enjoy!**

* * *

The next three days' Kagome's bruises and cuts were healed and had disappeared. She was out of bed and outside feeling the breeze against her body as she stood outside. She sighed and felt arms wrap around her waist and a body against her back. She looked up to see Inuyasha. She smiled and rested her hands on top of his. 

"Inuyasha . . . thank you for healing me . . . I wouldn't be healed yet if it wasn't for you",said Kagome as she still looked up at him and gave him a smile again.

"I'll do anything for you, because I love you and I know you would do something for me too",said Inuyasha in a soft voice as he kissed her on the forehead and clinched his hand onto hers.

Kagome smiled and rested her head on his chest and sighed again, "Hey . . . is it ok if I go home and check on my mom? I don't know if she and Sota are ok".

"Sure but I'm coming with you",replied Inuyasha as he let her go.

"It's all right I can go on my own and besides I don't want my stepfather to see you. He'll ask me questions and stuff",said Kagome as she turned around and looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"I don't care as long as your ok",said Inuyasha as he crossed his chest while he looked at Kagome.

Kagome gave him a snare, "If you came with me I'll s-i-t you to the ground so hard that you'll be only eating dirt and shitting it out of your ass".

"Ok, ok, ok I won't go",said Inuyasha backing away from her.

"Thank you",said Kagome and stepped up to Inuyasha giving him a kiss on the lips, "I'll be back soon, I promise I won't take long, it's just going to be a quick conversation".

"You better come back soon",said Inuyasha cupping her cheek and kissed her back on the lips.

Kagome smiled at him and walked toward the forest of Inuyasha so she can get to the well.

When Kagome left Shippo came outside of the hut seeing Kagome walk out of the village

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome going?",asked Shippo as he hopped onto his shoulder.

"She's going home to check on her mother and brother, you little runt",said Inuyasha as he looked at the cute kitsune from the corner of his eye.

"You baka! Why didn't you go with her!",yelled Shippo as he jumped onto Inuyasha's head and punched him in the head several times.

"I was going to go with her but she said if I went she'll sit me so hard that I'll be eating dirt and shitting it",said Inuaysha as he picked Shippo off of his head and threw him to the ground.

Shippo looked at him and sat on the ground, "Oh . . . I didn't know . . . sorry".

"Feh . . . its ok just lay off my back though. You always blame everything on me",said Inuyasha as he looked at Shippo and walked away.

Shippo watched as Inuyasha walked away and got up walking toward the well, '_I'm going to wait for Kagome. I miss her already . . . '_.

**Modern Era**

Kari walked inside of the house with groceries and went into the kitchen seeing Li looking at her with an angry look on his face.

"Li . . . what's wrong?",asked Kari in a shaky voice as she put the groceries on the table and stood there.

"Where is she?",asked Li as he walked up to her.

Kari backed away with a scared look on her face, "I-i don't know".

"Stop lying to me Kari! Where the fuck is she!",yelled Li as he walked faster up to her and backed her up against the wall causing her to bang her head and scream in pain.

"I don't know!",cried Kari as she tries to move but he squeezed her hard causing her to cry.

"Stop crying and answer my question! Tell me where the fuck that stupid little whore daughter of yours is!",yelled Li as he slapped her across the face and threw her to the ground.

"She's not here in Tokyo!",screamed Kari as she moved away from and got up.

"What do you mean she's not in Tokyo!",yelled Li as he moved up to her but she dropped on the ground crawling underneath him and ran out of the kitchen heading toward the stairs, "Bitch come back here!".

Kari ran into her and Li's room and closed it behind her locking it, so he wouldn't have to come into the room. As soon as he got to the room door he started to open it but it wouldn't open, "Kari, if you don't open this door I swear I will kill you and your whore daughter!".

"Fuck you! Go away!",screamed Kari as backed away from the door and covered her face bawling her eyes out onto them, _'Gods please help me! Help me so Li doesn't know where my little girl is and I hope he doesn't get into this room!'._

While she bawled her eyes out, Li was banging on the door with his body. He opened the door looking at Kari with an angry look on his face still.

"You little bitch!",growled Li as he came up to her and slapped her across the face causing her to fall again. He ripped off her shirt and bra and threw them across the room. He picked up Kari and threw her on the bed.

She covered herself and backed away from him crying still, "No please don't! I beg you Li!".

"Shut up! Your getting punished for not telling me where the fuck that whore is!",yelled Li as he picked up her ripped shirt and went on the bed pressing Kari's arms to the bed so she wouldn't move.

She screamed and started kicking him, "No! Don't Li! Stop! Please!".

He slapped her across the face again causing her lip to bleed. She cried whimpered and cried as he started to tie her hands to the bed posts. When he was done, he ripped off both her skirt and panties throwing them to the floor. He kissed Kari hearing her scream and felt her bite his lip and tongue. He stopped and slapped her again hearing her cry in pain once again. He grabbed her chest and squeezed them hard, twisting and pulling her nipples hearing her scream. He smiled evilly and unbuckled his belt and started whipping her with it causing her to scream and bleed and bruise. He laughed and threw the belt on the floor. He started to unzip his pants taking out of his harden erection.

Li spread open Kari's leg and slammed himself into her hearing her scream and felt liquid trickle down his cock. It was her blood. Kari was bleeding and screaming as he kept on slamming into harder and harder picking up speed up every time he went harder hearing Kari scream, telling him to stop. It was music to his ears hearing her scream. He enjoyed it alot. It just made him want to keep going. He reached his peek and came inside of her hearing her scream. He took himself out of her and shafted himself and came on her stomach and face hearing her moan in pain. He laughed and grabbed her hair.

"Open your mouth bitch!",yelled Li as he placed his manhood at her mouth.

Kari moved her head trying to keep her mouth from his cock. She winced as blood poured out of her womanhood spilling on the sheets. When she winced, Li put his member inside of her mouth hearing her moan as he moved her head back and forth making her give him head. He groaned and moved her head back and forth faster hearing her scream and felt her try to move her head. He smirked and slapped her and heard someone gasp from the door.

He looked and saw Kagome standing their watching him rape her poor mother.

'_Oh my god! Mom why did he have to do this to you!'_

_

* * *

_Just click the blue button to submit your review, I'll try to update sooner again if I have 5-10 reviews. 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	7. Kagome: 4 Better Or 4 Worse

**This chapter's has a little bit of rape but not as last chapters rape. A little violence will be in it. Anyways here's chapter 7!**

* * *

He looked and saw Kagome standing their watching him rape her poor mother. 

'_Oh my god! Mom why did he have to do this to you!'_

Li kept looking at Kagome and smirked, "Don't worry . . . your next my little whore".

Kagome gasped and ran to her room closing the door behind her, taking her chair and put it under the doorknob so then he wouldn't have to come in, _'Gods help me. I don't want to get raped! Inuyasha where are you!'_.

Li took his member out of Kari's mouth and came on her face. He got off the bed zipping back up his pants and took his belt and put it around his pants. He opened one of the drawers in the room and took out a gun. He walked up to Kari and looked at her, "Make any noises or anything and I'll shoot you with this with Kagome getting shot with this too".

Kari looked at the gun and made whimpering noises. She was scared and was in extreme pain. She nodded her head with tears running down her cheek.

"Good",said Li and put his hand around Kari's neck pressing something hard on her throat causing her to black out. He smirked and put his gun in his pocket and walked out of the room heading toward Kagome's room. He twisted the knob and it wouldn't open.

"Kagome, you little whore! Open the mother fucking door!",screamed Li as he banged on it.

"No! Leave me alone! I hate you! I've always hated you! I don't even know why you came back to me and mama!",cried Kagome as she stared at the door as he kept on banging on it.

"Because I love your mother!",yelled Li as he managed to open the door and looked at Kagome who backed away from him.

"No, you don't! You're a liar!",screamed Kagome as she still backed away from him.

He chuckled and grabbed Kagome by her arms, "You're a feisty little whore Kagome. You try to run from me and yet you come back to me for the fun that I just did to your mother. You know you liked it when you gave me head when you were nine years old. You know you enjoyed it. You know you liked it when I touched those small breasts of yours which have turned out to be quite big".

"No, I didn't! I hated it! You forced me, you bastard! You touched me and made up lies to mama saying that I came onto you and shit! You're nothing but a coward! I hope you die!",yelled Kagome as she tried moving but her grabbed onto her harder. She yelped and kicked him in his crouch causing him to fall. She ran toward the door put fell over. She tried getting up but Li had his hand around her ankle.

"Where do you think your going now bitch?",asked Li as he got up with his hand around her ankle.

"No where!",cried Kagome as she looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I thought so",said Li as he picked her up and threw her on her bed. He grabbed her by her shirt collar and looked into her eyes, "Your mother said you weren't in Tokyo so where the hell were you in the last three days, you slut?".

"With my fiancee",answered Kagome in whisper.

"With your fiancee",said Li smiling at her and slapped her across her face, "You little whore! You leave to go with your fiancee when you have to be home getting your punishments! Who's this finacee of yours! Give me his number I want to talk to him!".

"He doesn't live here in this time!",cried Kagome as she looked at him and kicked him.

Li punched Kagome across her face causing her to bang her head against her wall, "You liar! I'm not going to believe your little potty mouth that's saying shit in my ears!".

Kagome whimpered and tried to move but Li grabbed onto her ripping off her school uniform, bra and her pantie throwing them on the floor.

Kagome screamed and picked up her pillow throwing it all him. He took it from her and hit her with it over and over again and stopped taking out a knife out of her pocket causing her to gasp.

"You see this. If you disobey me this with be at your heart causing you to die",said Li putting the knife at her neck to her chest, "So if you do anything, I'll kill you. You listen and anything won't happen. Understood?".

Kagome whimpered and nodded her head. He smirked and put the knife back in his pocket. He layed Kagome on her bed and started touching her chest. He moved his hand over her chest pulling on her nipple hearing her start to cry. He moved his other to her womanhood slipping a finger inside of her hearing her cry louder. He smirked and moved his finger faster and faster causing her to scream and cry at the same time.

"Stop it! Please!",cried Kagome as she tried moving but her slapped her across the face causing her to cry even more.

**Feudal Era:**

Inuyasha was walking through the forest seeing Shippo by the well, "Shippo did Kagome come back yet?".

"No . . . ",said Shippo sounding scared.

'_What the hell? It's been 25 minutes where could she be? Oh my god! No! He must have done something to Kagome! Kagome! I'm coming for you just hold on! I'm coming!'_,thought Inuyasha as he jumped into the well.

When he reached the bottom of the well he jumped out and went to Kagome's house. He went through the front door since it was open. He heard screaming and yelling from upstairs. He ran up stairs and smelt blood.

'_Blood . . . Wait! I know whose blood is that! Its Kagome's mothers blood!'_,thought Inuyasha as he went up the stairs and followed the scent of her blood. He came up to her room, seeing her naked on the bed with blood on the sheets and cum on her body. Inuyasha started to growl angrily, _'That bastard! He must have done that to her and now . . . he's probably doing that to Kagome next!_'

Inuyasha ran out of the room and went up to Kagome's room seeing her naked on the bed with Li pumping his finger in and out of her hearing Kagome's screams and cries.

"Stop it! Please!",cried Kagome as she tried moving but her slapped her across the face causing her to cry even more.

Inuyasha growled and came into the room, "You bastard! How dare you touch and slap Kagome across the face!". With that Inuyasha punched him across the face causing his lip to bleed.

"Who the fuck are you?",asked Li as he looked at Inuyasha with a snare on his face.

"Your worst nightmare!",said Inuyasha as he punched him across the face again and again causing him to collapse to the ground. Inuaysha smirked and looked over at Kagome she looked back at him with tears running down her pale cheek.

He went up to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry that I didn't come with you even if you said not to come with you".

"It's not your fault it's mine. I should have let you come with me but I told you not to come",cried Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's cheek and kissed her on the lips, "It's ok as long as I know that your ok now". He took of his red fire rat haori and gave it to Kagome, "Here put this on and leave your room now. Try waking up your mom. She's on conscious".

"Ok",said Kagome getting up and ran out of the room with Inuyasha's haori around her body.

Inuyasha watched her leave and looked back at Li. He got up taking out something out of his pocket. It was his gun.

Li smirked, "I don't know who the fuck you are but I might as well kill you right here in this room right now".

"Feh that's what you think you mother fucker",said Inuyasha as he flexed his fingers cracking his knuckles and charged at him . . .

* * *

What do you think will happen? Will Li shoot Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha uses is Iron Rever Soul Stealer on him? Well your going to have to wait until next chapter! Sorry but you guys know the rules, it's a cliffhanger. If I get the same amount then you will found out what will happen in that chapter! 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	8. Killed or Not and Kari

**It's like you guys love my story or something! 11 reviews! You guys make me feel so gassed! Anyways here's chapter 8! Ennnjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha watched her leave and looked back at Li. He got up taking out something out of his pocket. It was his gun. 

Li smirked, "I don't know who the fuck you are but I might as well kill you right here in this room right now".

"Feh that's what you think you mother fucker",said Inuyasha as he flexed his fingers cracking his knuckles and charged at him, "Iron Rever Soul Stealer!".

Li shot his gun at Inuyasha and collapsed to the ground with his blood spilled ever where as he soon went unconscious.

Inuyasha looked at him as he breathed heavily and smirked. He walked out of the room checking on Kagome and her mother.

**Kagome and Her Mother:**

Kagome went into her mother's room seeing so much blood on the bed. She saw her mother unconscious as she was tied up to the bed post. She started to cry and went up to her mother, untying her from the bed post. She saw so much bruises on her chest and stomach as they tended to bleed a little. She cupped her cheek, stroking it as her tears dropped onto her face.

'_Oh mom! Why did he have to do this? Why is he such a harmful person? Why did he have to come back to us? We were happy that he was gone until he came back to hurt us even more.'_,thought Kagome as she still stroked her cheek and heard her moan in pain as her eyes moved a bit. She gasped and shook her mother a bit, "Mama".

She opened er eyes and looked at her daughter. She smiled a bit as tears came to her eyes, trickling down her cheek, "Kagome . . . I'm so glad that your ok . . . did he . . . rape you?".

Kagome shook her head and kissed her mother on her forehead, "Yes . . . but I didn't loose my virginity . . . he touched me . . . I tired to move but if I did . . . he would have killed me. He had a knife mama".

"And he has a gun . . . how did you manage to get away from him?",asked Kari as she tried to sit up but Kagome laid her back down.

"Inuyasha saved me . . . he told me to try and get you into consciousness. He's in my room fighting Li . . . I hope that he's ok",said Kagome as she stroked her cheek still.

"He's a good man . . . I'm glad that you two are together",said Kari as she put her hand on top of Kagome's hand and smiled at her, "Kagome . . . how did your bruises and cuts go away . . . so quickly?".

"I licked them so they can be healed quicky. Demon saliva heals wounds quickly, so I healed her in three days",said a voice as they came into the room.

It was Inuyasha he looked at Kagome and her mother and smiled, "I'm glad that you're awake . . . that bastard must have hurt you too much".

Kari nodded her head and smiled at Inuyasha, "They still hurt. A lot I should have said . . . Inuyasha, I'm so glad that you came, because if you didn't . . . my little girl would have gotten killed by that monster".

"If I didn't come, I would still be waiting for her to come back. She wanted to check up on you",said Inuyasha as he walked up to the bed and sat down looking at his soon to be mother-in-law.

Kari smiled at him again, "Is . . . he dead?".

"Yeah . . . that bastard deserved it though. He has no reason to hurt both of you. You guys are like my family. You Mrs. H, you're like my mother, a nice person who's always so caring. And Kagome you're like my best friend, a sibling and a mate-to-be",said Inuyasha in a soft voice looking at them.

They both smiled at Inuyasha with tears rolling down their cheeks, "Thank you".

Inuyasha smiled back and held onto Kagome's hand and Kari's hand tightly.

"Inuyasha . . . can you heal my mama. Please? I can't see her like this. I don't want her to be in so much pain",said Kagome as she looked into his golden orbs with hope in her eyes.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her lips and smiled, "I'll do anything for you, my love. I'll heal your mother. She means too much to you and she means something to me. As I said you guys are my family . . . so I'll help".

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha tightly, "Thank you. Gods I love you so much".

"I love you so much too",said Inuyasha as he embraced her back and looked at Kari, "You'll be healed in three to five days I promise".

Kari nodded her head and smiled even, "Thank you . . . "

Inuyasha smiled back, "Your welcome".

Kagome let go of Inuyasha and got up, "I'm going to take a bath and put on some clothes . . . please hurry and heal her Inuyasha".

"I will",said Inuyasha looking at her and looked back at her Kari.

Kagome nodded her head and left the room.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kari still, "What did he do to you?".

"He . . . slapped me . . . he took off my top and threw me on the bed . . . he tied me to the bed posts and he took off the rest of my clothes . . . he touched me and he beat me with his belt . . . he . . . he shoved himself inside of me . . . I was bleeding . . . a lot and I still am . . . I can feel it . . . and he forced me to give him head",said Kari in a shaky voice as she looked at Inuyasha with a hurt look on her face.

Inuyasha looked at her angrily, clinching his hands together into a fist drawing blood from his claws, "That bastard! Don't worry I'm going to help you but I don't know about . . . your womanhood. The blood's going to have to stop on it's own or your going to have to get herbs from Kagome".

"Herbs? For what?",asked Kari as she looked at him with a questioning look.

"To help your bleeding stop from down there",said Inuyasha pointing to her womanhood.

"Oh",said Kari as she blushed a bit.

Inuyasha sighed and wiped his blood on his hakama's, "I'm going to start now so your going to have to close your eyes and relax".

Kari nodded her head and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and began his treatment to her . . .

* * *

Really? Do you guys think he's dead? He could be? He couldn't be? What's your opinion? Think about it...Inuyasha never checked for a pulse in his neck or wrist...he could be alive and ready to keep killing...so think about...If I get at least 5-10 reviews...I'll update soon...This is like that soap-opera, Passions. Man that show rocks out loud! It makes me laugh! Like really everyone thinks Allister is dead...but is he?...Nope...the old bastards alive...sorry to brag about that show...juts hit the blue button readers! Man I love you guys! 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	9. Kari's Treatment and In The Shower

**This chapter...might be boring but oh well, just read it if you want to...**

* * *

When Inuyasha was done his treatment, he picked up Kari bridal style and put her on the floor sitting up.

"I'm going to change the sheets . . . um do you guys have any extra bed sheets?",asked Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"Yes we do . . . you're going to have to ask Kagome for them though she can put it on the bed for you",answered Kari as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Ok",said Inuyasha looking at her still.

"There's a guest room in the house . . . Can you take me to the room and place me on the bed?",asked Kari as she looked at him with a small smile.

"Sure . . . just lead the way",said Inuyasha as he picked her up again and walked out of the room.

"It's the one beside Kagome's room",said Kari pointing it for Inuyasha.

He nodded his head and went into the room placing her on the bed.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You may leave. I can do the rest on my own. Please go take care of Kagome for me",she said as she looked at him with a small smile again.

Inuyasha nodded his head and left the room, "Get lots of rest or you'll not get healed within three to five days . . . ".

**When Kagome had left her mother's room:**

When Kagome left her mothers room, she went into her room seeing Li on the floor with a pool of blood underneath him. Kagome gasped as she stared at his body. She saw his body raise a bit. Her eyes went big and walked up to his body, _'Oh my god! Did I just see his body raise as if he was still breathing?'_. Kagome bent down beside him and put her hand on his neck checking for a pulse. She didn't feel anything which was a relief for her. She smiled and got up going to her drawers taking out a towel, a bra, and a pantie. She went into her closet picking out a top and a skirt and left her room going into the bathroom.

She closed the door behind her and set her stuff down. She took of her clothes and walked into the shower, turning on the hot facet and the cold facet at the same time. She moaned as the warm water trickled down her wet body, first from her hair to her neck to her feet. Kagome closed her eyes as the water fell down her face. She ran her fingers through her hair and moved her hands to her to shoulders as she hugged herself for a while. She let go of her shoulders and touched her perky not so big breast, cupping them in her hands as she started playing with her nipple as she stroked her chest moaning softly thinking that Inuyasha would touch her that way.

She stopped and sighed opening her eyes as she picked up the bar of soap and started lathering the soap over her body, _'Gods I'm so stupid for touching myself. I just got raped by my stepfather, yet luckily I didn't loose my virginity . . . I want to loose that only with my love, Inuyasha. He only means too much to me. I'm glad that he helped mama. If she wasn't helped, she would be in so much pain.'_.

Kagome sighed again and rinsed the soap off of her body as she turned around with the water splashing on her face. She turned around wiping the water off of her face and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her as he moved one of his doggie ears down and smiled. She screamed and slapped him across the face.

He yelped and rubbed his face cheek, "Kags what the fuck was that for, wench?".

"That was for creeping up on me while I'm taking a shower",said Kagome as she started taking off his shirt and his hakama's dragging him into the shower, "Did you want to take a bath with me or something?".

"No but I'll stay anyway. I was wondering why you were moaning. Did something happen?",asked Inuyasha as he looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"No",said Kagome as she blushed a bit while she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Then why were you moaning?",asked Inuyasha as he started to nibble on her collar bone hearing a moan escape from her mouth.

"Don't worry about it",moaned out Kagome as she ran her fingers through his hair again and moved her hand to his ass smacking it, hearing him yelp again. She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Sorry I've always wanted to smack you in the ass!".

"Whatever but that hurt",said Inuyasha as she rubbed his ass and looked at his ass seeing a red hand mark, "Bitch! You left a mark on my ass!".

"Really?",asked Kagome as she turned him around to see for herself. She giggled and placed her hand on the mark, "Wow my hand fits like a charm!".

"Shut up, Kagome! Your gunna get it back!",said Inuyasha as he turned around then turned Kagome around smacking her back causing her to yelp.

She rubbed her ass and pouted at him, "I was just playing you didn't have to smack me back. My poor bum".

"Sorry",said Inuyasha as she came up to her giving her a hug and rubbed her bum, "Does that feel better".

She nodded her head and giggled a bit, "With you rubbing my but, it reminds me of the hentai Miroku!".

"Oh shut up and kiss me",said Inuyasha in a husky voice and crashed his lips on top of Kagome's hearing her moan loud. They kissed for a while and stopped looking into each others eye.

"We should get out of the show were",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.

"Show_er_ honey. Shower. Not show were",said Kagome looking at him and giggled.

"Feh. Whatever",said Inuyasha and stepped out of the shower shaking off the water off of himself causing Kagome to laugh as she watched him after when she turned off the facets.

"You're a true inu, Inuyasha. Shaking off the water off yourself!",laughed Kagome as she picked up her towel and dried off herself giggling.

Inuyasha looked at her as he put on his hakama's and growled, "Shut up!".

"Don't get offended. I thought it was so cute, just like my cute little koiinu. I gotta take more baths with you doggy boy. Maybe you can shake the water off again",said Kagome as she started putting on her under clothing then her clothes.

"You thought it was cute like me?",asked Inuyasha as he blushed a bit.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be? Why you though that I would think it was weird?",asked Kagome as she looked at him as she raised her eye brows at him.

"Yeah . . . ",said Inuyasha as he picked up his shirt and put it on with his haori after.

"I don't think it is, Inuyasha. Come lets go and get something to eat. I'm hungry",said Kagome as she walked passed Inuyasha dragging him out of the bathroom, "So is my mom ok?".

"She's fine. She's in the guest room sleeping. She told me to tell you to go and change the bed sheets",said Inuyasha looking at Kagome and gave her a snare, "Fuck it recks of your bastard stepfathers blood. Can I just throw out his body or something? Like his blood smells worsts then yours when your in heat. Actually you smell like a horny bitch. I like that smell. It makes me want you".

Kagome blushed and smiled at Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek, "You like my smell when I'm in heat? I though you didn't like it?".

"Naw I just stayed away from you because I didn't want to hurt you. Your scent was just too strong for this inu-hanyou. You were making horny so badly",said Inuyasha blushing as he scratched his head.

Kagome laughed and saw Sota come up the stairs . . .

* * *

Do you think he looks beaten up? What's he going to say? What happens when he sees his father on the floor dead in Kagome's room? Yes his father. Li is Sota's father. Well anyways just click on the blue go button and review.

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	10. The Stories Done!

**Last chapter of this story people...sorry! But hey just read the last chapter, yeah I know it's short sorry again though. Well anyways, chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome laughed and saw Sota come up the stairs looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome. 

Kagome smiled and ran up to him embracing him tightly, "Oh Sota! Your ok! There are no bruises on you! I'm so happy! What did he do when I was gone?".

"Well . . . mom and dad were arguing when I was upstairs. They were arguing about dad going to send me away to a group home so things won't have to get in the way. Mom said no because she wants me to stay and also because she knows he's going to abuse you like he did to you the other times",said Sota looking at his older sister.

"Did he abuse her?".

Sota shook his head, "No . . . does slapping count?".

"Of course it counts stupid",muttered Inuyasha as he crossed his arms across his chest and feh'd.

"Oh . . . well he slapped her, that's all",said Sota looking at her still, "So . . . where's mom?".

"She's sleeping. She needs rest Sota . . . Li . . . brutally raped her causing her to have bad bruises and she's bleeding inside of her",said Kagome looking at him as she cupped his cheek.

"So if she's sleeping where is he then?",asked Sota looking at both of them.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome scratched the back of their heads doing a 'play it off laugh'.

"Well . . . he abused me too, but I didn't get it like moms . . . Inuyasha saved me and umm . . . well Inuyasha killed him",said Kagome looking at Sota who had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow you killed him! Cool!",said Sota looking at Inuyasha smiling.

"You're happy that I killed your father?",asked Inuyasha as he gave the boy a dumb look.

"Yeah, he hurt mom and he deserved to die. He caused everyone pain in this house, even me",said Sota looking at Inuyasha still.

"What did he do to you?",asked Inuyasha looking at him with a questioning look.

"He kicked me off the bed and threw me out of my room just because I didn't clean",said Sota looking at Inuyasha still.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and laughed, "That's gay. It's a good thing that I killed him".

Sota smiled, "Well I'm going to do my homework now. Bye".

"Bye",said Inuyasha and Kagome as they watched Sota walk toward his room and close the room door.

When he closed the door, the couple went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha . . . when my mamas better can we leave my era with my mom and Sota coming . . . because of Li's body in my room also it can be easier for me so then I don't have to go down the well and visit both Sota and mama",said Kagome as she sat down at the table looking at her cute inu-hanyou.

"Sure . . . but . . . she can't come with us when we go and find the Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards",said Inuyasha looking at her and kissed her hand.

"Ok",said Kagome and smiled as she started to rub his koiinu ears.

**The Next 5 Days:**

The next fives day's Kari was healed and felt better. Inuyasha and Kagome had told her that Sota and she are going to come with them to the feudal era and live there forever.

"Live there forever?",asked Kari as she looked at them.

They nodded their heads and smiled.

Kari smiled back and giggled, "It's a good idea and I don't want to stay here. Especially when things are hard here at home. Sota doesn't have to go to school. You don't have to go to school also. I don't have to pay for the bills and other stuff. So did you tell Sota?".

"Yeah. He can't wait though",said Kagome as she looked at her mother still.

"So when are you guys planning on leaving?",asked Kari as she looked at them still.

"This afternoon because really your house smells funky because of his blood. The flies are surrounding his body and are also picking at it",said Inuyasha as he covered his nose because he didn't like the smell of Li's blood.

Kari laughed and smiled again, "That's a good idea leaving this afternoon. I should call Sota's school and tell them to send him home then we can go".

Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded their heads and Kari called the school. After that Sota came home and they went to the feudal era leaving the modern era forever...

* * *

Well everyone I know the stories complete and you guys are probably mad but I had to. I need to finish my other story and I need to catch up on my school work. I've been sleeping in my art class four times and I got sent to my homeroom teacher then the guidance counsellor then the principal. I'm surprised I didn't get suspended though. Well anyway yeah the stories done and I'm sorry, that's how it ended in my dream so 'sticks tongue out'. 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


End file.
